Hedoro (3.5e Race)
=Hedoro = Summary::A peaceful monk-like race, they have practiced the art of ki for eons and have nearly achieved perfection in it’s use. The hedoro race started out like most others, as small organisms which eventually grew to a barely humonoid-like form and then eventually the hedoro turned into a fully humanoid form, and over time they gained sentience and discovered a monk-like path of self-perfection and self-importance and adopted it as a life philosophy. This philosophy brought about a strong opposition to the uberich race who at one point tried to enslave the hedoro race and a series of skirmishes broke out among the planet Kazangan. The uberich had the upper hand as the hedoro race had no real warriors. Eventually those who did attempt to fight found their latent ki energy hidden in their veins that they had gathered through their self-perfection and proceeded to use this latent energy to turn the tide of war and sent the uberich invaders away from their home planet. After this, a tradition of ki manipulation started. They practiced the art of ki manipulation, and after ten thousand years they were masters in the art to such a degree they could form massive spheres of ki energy that had more destructive power than some of the most advanced weaponry of the other races, as well as the ability to fire concentrated beams of ki from their fingertips, which literally drilled through multiple enemies. Truly they were powerful and now had the defenders to continue their peaceful existence. Personality As the hedoro are firm believers in self-fulfillment, perfection and importance, they believe you can achieve complete happiness as long as you try to be the best you can be, and treat yourself and others with the utmost respect. However there are many who do not share this view and in fact, the hedoro race could care less. It is rare for them to get angry or enter a rage, but when they do, you will most cetainly know, as their green veins slowly change to the color of red. Physical Description Hedoro looks like a vaguely humanoid figure similar to a human except less defined and with less pronounced shoulders. They are colored almost pitch black with neon green “veins” of ki energy, they have eyes that appear as green semicircles at a 40 degree angle. A hedoro does not need to sleep or breath and need to only eat and drink half as much as usual. They can also survive the empty void of space. Relations Hedoro usually come of as friendly, if a bit distant and have good relations with the noo race and by extension Noosphere. However they hate the uberichs and see their slaver traditions as a direct threat to their philosophy. In actuality, the hedoro are very peaceful and only get riled up if you kill or injure a hedoro, or steal something sacred from them or if you are a hated uberich slaver. Alignment Hedoros are of any alignment though they tend toward neutrality and law. Lands Hedoros live on a volcanic planet. Most would think they would have dried out, but in actuality they prefer the drier places. The name of their planet is Kazangan. the colour of lava is green and they have lakes but not any oceans. Religion Hedoros follow no god as they believe in self-fulfillment rather than serving others. Language Hedoro speak telepathically though they still “speak” so they need to know the language of a creature to talk to it. They also have their own language known as Hedoron. Names A Hedoro is named by their parents. Racial Traits * , , : Built to endure many challenges, they are also simple beings and are not particularly smart but their long life has made them wise. * ( , ): Hedoro are oozes, but are not mindless, not blind, and differ in some traits. * : As medium creatures, hedoro have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Hedoro base land speed is 30 feet. * Ooze and Xenotheric Traits: A hedoro is immune to poison, sleep effects, polymorph, petrification, and stunning. They possess telepathy out to 100 ft., have fire, acid, electricity and cold resistance 10, +2 on saves against fire and cold, and possess a bio-energy pool, and may take xenotheric feats. They do not age and therefore do not take penalties or bonuses for aging. * A Hedoro adds Escape Artist, Listen, Spot, and Survival to his list of class skills and has a +2 racial bonus on these skills. * Tremorsense (Ex): A hedoro's entire body is a sensory organ. It grants them tremorsense out to 30 feet. * Hedoro do not feel the heat or cold as much as other races and benefit from a permanent ‘’endure elements’’ effect. * Darkvision (Ex): Hedoro can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Hedoro can function just fine with no light at all. * Morphic Attack (Ex): Hedoro deal unarmed damage as if they were one size category larger. * Ki Supremacy (Ex): The neon green “veins” running through a Hedoro’s body are actually concentrated lines of ki energy. These “veins” of ki grant them 8 extra ki points. * Complete Calm (Ex): Hedoro are usually completely calm and as such the DC to Intimidate them increases by 10. * Automatic Languages: Common, Hedoron. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: . * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race